Little House of Horrors
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Yuugi wants Anzu to teach Yami about Halloween.To do so,she allows him to help her work on a haunted house with her.But,they soon realize that not everything is what it appears to be in the house.And along the way,they might even grow closer.Revolution
1. Halloween With Yami

I'm pretending that Halloween is not on a Monday this year. Don't attack me, it just works better. Sorry if no one else is in a Halloween mood. I'm just getting so annoyed with summer. And, this will have some actual horror in it, so it's not just Halloween themed. (And, of course, romance!) I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Little House of Horrors<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Halloween With Yami**

Crisp leaves, the colors of yellow, brown, and red, fluttered to the ground after dancing in the cool breeze. All around Domino City, autumn and Halloween decorations were appearing in shop windows and in home yards. Excitement buzzed in the air as the citizens were more out and about, enjoying the refreshing change of season. Shorts began to be replaced by longer pants and jeans.

This enjoyment was also among a certain group of friends. A group of four teenagers and one elder man were in the down stairs area of a game shop and house combination. The teenagers were helping the aged man put up his shop decorations. Posters of some of the scarier Duel Monsters replaced the more appealing looking ones. Cobwebs and flickering orange lights were hung in the windows.

Mutou Yuugi glanced up at his lifelong friend, Mazaki Anzu, as the taller girl began to hook the last of the lights to the window top as he held the looped strand. Her chocolate hair fell from its place behind her ear, covering her face, and his hand itched to reach up and brush the silky strands back into place.

"Anzu, what are your plans for Halloween?" He asked her, mostly to distract himself.

Anzu finished hooking the strand and turned to face him, she smiled sweetly as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I'm going to work at the Haunted House. It's for charity and I'd get community service. Plus, it's run by my dance instructor and she wants us to be there. What about you?" She took the looped strands from Yuugi and began to finish wrapping them around the window.

Yuugi watched her as she worked. "I was going to help Grandpa pass out candy here like I usually do. But, working at a Haunted House sounds like fun. And…" He glanced at where the others were joking happily and leaned closer to her. She sensed his seriousness and leaned closer too, her hands stilling on the lights.

"This is Yami's first Halloween and if he's going to be around for awhile, I want him to know about this time's traditions. I'm afraid that he might sense the darkness of the season. But, if you're around he might not become so over whelmed by it. Do you think he could work the Haunted House with you?"

Anzu blinked in astonishment. Yuugi was asking her to work with Yami? "Uh…sure, Yuugi. I don't mind and I had fun with him the last time we hung out." She blushed, realizing that she probably should not have said that.

Yuugi smiled brightly. "Great! Thanks, Anzu! But, just try to keep Yami from doing anything too dark at the house."

Anzu shrugged. "No problem, Yuugi. Suzuki-sensei just wants us dancers to help set up and work outside so that we're seen. Some kinda marketing thing. Yami can collect tickets with me."

"When does he need to meet you?" He asked as they returned to setting up the lights.

"Well, we start decorating tomorrow. So I'll meet him here and take him to the house. We'll spend tomorrow decorating and then we open next weekend for the Halloween weekend. We'll do Friday and Saturday nights. Saturday we'll be packed because it's Halloween." Anzu strung the last of the lights and the two teens smiled at their work.

Yuugi flipped the switch that would turn the display on and blinking orange lights winked at them. They high-fived and turned to look at Jonouchi and Honda's window and groaned. It…was a total wreck. They sighed and moved to their window and began to correct the feeble attempt at decorating.

**X**

Yami waited in the shop for Anzu to show up. His bare arms were folded over his chest and he continuously glanced at the clock ticking on the wall.

'_**Calm down, Yami. Anzu'll be here soon.'**_

Yami frowned. _'I am calm. I just don't like surprises, Yuugi.'_

He heard Yuugi chuckle. _**'You'll like this one. It'll be fun.'**_

Before Yami could ask another question, he felt Yuugi fade away to his mind room and close the door. Yami was in complete control. He sighed and glanced once more at the clock that had barely moved from when he had last looked.

His crimson eyes cut to the front door when he heard it open and bells chime, announcing someone's arrival. Anzu stood in the doorway, a bright, cheerful smile on her face. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight fitting pink tank top. Yami blushed lightly once he realized he liked the way it hugged her womanly curves just right and the way the low neck scooped down and allowed for an inch or so of her supple cleavage to be seen.

Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts. Anzu was his friend. He could not think about her that way.

"Hey, Yami! Did Yuugi tell you where we're going?" She asked, stepping into the game shop.

Yami gazed intently into her sapphire eyes. "He hasn't told me anything. However, I figure it has something to do with all these gaudy decorations I keep seeing everywhere." He nodded his head to where a fuzzy, stuffed spider hung in the corner, something Jonouchi had put up the day before.

Anzu laughed. "Yeah, some of the decorations are gaudy. But, that's just part of the fun. It's called Halloween."

Yami raised an ebony brow. "Halloween?" He tasted the new word.

Anzu glanced at the clock. "Oh, shoot. We're running late. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

Yami nodded and followed after her as she left the shop, heading away from downtown. As he joined her by her side, she began talking again. "Originally, Halloween was called All Hallows Eve. Ancient cultures and religions thought that it was the one day that the spirits of the dead could cross over. But now, it's just a harmless night of haunted houses, dressing up, and getting candy."

Yami glanced around him as the houses became farther apart, larger, and older looking. "And what does this have to do with me?" He asked, realizing too late how sharp he sounded. He felt a pang when he saw Anzu wince lightly.

"Yuugi just wanted me to tell you about it. And I'm working at a haunted house this year and Yuugi thought it would be fun for you if you helped me. But…you don't have to if you don't want to." Yami could see the pain she hid in her eyes.

"I want to." And he wasn't lying. Helping her could be…fun, as she had said. And he enjoyed spending time with her.

Anzu smiled brightly at the former Pharaoh. He returned her smile faintly. "So, what does one do at a haunted house?"

Anzu pursed her lips and thought for a moment, wondering how to explain. "Well, people go through it and get scared. But we won't be going through. We'll just help decorate and then collect tickets at the door. And if you want, you can put on a costume."

Yami raised a confused brow. "People go through the house to be scared? Why would they want to do that?"

"It's part of the holiday. And it's not real monsters or anything. Just guys in suits."

"And what is a costume?" Yami continued.

"Uh…Dressing up like a character or something. Like a ghost or zombie," She smirked and elbowed him lightly. "A mummy."

"Ha ha." Yami laughed dryly.

"But the thing now is to dress up like Duel Monsters. Like the Dark Magician."

"And people wish to do this because…?"

She shrugged and laughed. "It's fun."

"Will you be wearing a…costume?" He asked.

She grinned. "I started on it last night."

"What are you costuming as?"

Anzu smirked. "It's a surprise."

Yami inwardly groaned. He was growing to hate that word. Why was everything a surprise?

They continued on quietly. Soon, they could see a large four-story mansion. It had clearly seen better days. The graying, once white paint was peeling, windows were shattered, and the lawn was unkempt. A dilapidated fence, the same color as the house, bordered the yard. Groups of teenagers and young adults were clustered in the messy lawn.

As they grew closer, Anzu groaned and smacked her head. "Great."

Yami moved closer to her. "Is something the matter, Anzu?"

Anzu's gaze slid from a group of three teenaged boys to Yami. "Not really. I just don't like those guys too much. They're perverts and I'm kinda surprised that Suzuki-sensei allowed them to help."

His crimson eyes narrowed. "Will they serve as a problem?"

Fearing the look in his eyes, Anzu held up her hands. "No, no. With so many adults here, they wouldn't risk anything."

"If you say so." Yami replied quietly as he followed Anzu across the yard and then up the creaking steps of the spacious porch. He kept his hand close to her back, fearing she would fall on the aged stairs.

On the porch, a woman in her early thirties was examining a piece of paper on a clipboard. Her black hair was in a tight bun and she wore jeans and a black shirt. She was surprisingly slender and toned for a woman of her age. She glanced up when Anzu stepped on a plank that squeaked loudly. She smiled broadly at them.

"Anzu-chan! So wonderful of you to come! And you brought help. I don't think we've met." Her kind brown eyes slid from Anzu to Yami.

"Oh! This is my dance sensei, Suzuki-sensei. Sensei, this is my friend…Mutou Yuugi." She glanced at Yami, begging him to understand.

Yami understood fully why he had to use Yuugi's name. Most of the people here knew Yuugi already and they could not explain why he wasn't really Yuugi. "Hello." Yami murmured.

"Nice to meet you, Yuugi-kun." She nodded and then turned back to Anzu. "Anzu-chan, since you're in my advanced class, I'm going to give you and your friend here first pick of what project you would like to do tonight."

"Okay. What are our options?" Anzu asked, glancing at Yami. "There isn't a Duel Monsters room is there?" She asked, wanting to find a room that Yami would like.

Suzuki-sensei looked back at her clipboard with a quizzically raised brow. " No. Just horror themed rooms. Alien room, zombie room, mummy room, mirror room-"

Anzu clapped her hands together. "Oh! Can we do the mummy room?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I sense a reoccurring theme."

Suzuki scribbled something on her clipboard. "Okay. You two are signed up for the mummy room. Now, I'm going to explain everything to the group. You two can wait here until I finish and then go on up to your room. It's on the third floor, second room."

They nodded and moved to the side, allowing Suzuki to move over to the top step. She clapped her hands together three times and miraculously everyone stopped talking and turned to face her.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Domino City's Annual Haunted House. Most of you I know, others I don't. So let's get to the chase and then get to work.

"First of all, no horse play. Some of the props can be dangerous if used foolishly and we don't want any real blood.

"Second, we will not touch any guest unless they touch us. Also, if someone gets scared, one person in each room will be assigned to escort them out through the actors' and stagehands' walkways.

"There are three levels of this house we will be using. The attic is off limits. Each floor has two rooms. Six rooms in all. Unless you have already been assigned a position, all rooms are first come, first served. My dancer girls know their positions already."

She turned to look at Anzu and Yami and nodded, telling them to head inside. They nodded in return and headed into the house.

"Now, I'll start assigning rooms. First room is the mirror room…"

Suzuki's voice faded away as the door squeaked closed behind Yami and Anzu. Anzu jumped lightly at the silence that followed. They were in a room full of nothing but circus mirrors. The lights were dimly lit and they could see decorations that needed to be set up scattered around. Anzu glanced at herself in a mirror. It made her look tall and skinny. She stuck her tongue out.

"I know that tubby dancers never make it, but I don't want to look that skinny." She inclined her head towards her image.

Yami glanced at it before looking up at her. "You're not fat, Anzu. You're perfect just the way you are."

Anzu blushed and looked away. Silently, they went up the staircase and walked through the alien, monster, and clown rooms before arriving in the mummy room. Three alters were set up. A mummy rested on the two end ones, while the middle one was empty. Fog and flasher machines stood in the corner next to a box of Egyptian themed decorations.

"Well, not exactly home sweet home." Anzu joked lightly.

Yami walked towards one of the mummies laying on what was supposed to be a golden offering table, but was really a gold painted box made of plywood with Egyptian looking scribbles painted on it. With two fingers, he lifted the fake mummy's arm and released it, watching it flop back to its side. He peered over at Anzu.

"They did it wrong."

Anzu laughed. "Come on, give them a break."

Yami reached again for the arms of the mummy and folded them over its chest, making an 'x.' His crimson eyes then flickered to the marking on the alter. "And these marking are all wrong."

Anzu went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, faintly surprised at how close her face was. "Yami, they're just human. Maybe you could work on them and it might help you remember something. That's partially why I choose this room when Suzuki-sensei said it."

Yami's eyes widened. "You were…thinking of me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. This way I can teach you about Halloween _and _help you with your past."

Crimson eyes searched her face. Never had Yami met anyone so thoughtful and caring like Anzu. "Thank you, Anzu-chan."

She smiled, a small lifting of the corners of her mouth. "Think nothing of it. Did you think I was just playing a joke on you when I choose this room?"

Yami looked away, embarrassed. "Sort of."

Anzu laughed. "Maybe if I was Jonouchi or Honda. It's a good thing you've learned to be weary of the things your friends do. Like this one time, Jonouchi had a yo-yo-"

Yami lifted a finger to her lips to silence her. Her eyes widened and she peered down at his finger before looking back into his eyes. "Yet, I should not. You all are my friends and I should learn to trust you."

Anzu blushed, a faint pink color darkening her cheeks and nose. "Uh…Just wait 'till April Fools." She murmured, her lips moving over his finger, sending chills down Yami's spine.

His hand moved to cup her cheek and Anzu leaned towards his touch. Her eyes drooped as he moved closer to her. Their lips were but a hair's breath away when the door behind them banged open and they jumped apart, their faces burning.

The three boys that entered looked around them room, smirking with meanness burning in their eyes. When they're eyes rested on Anzu, grins spread across their faces. Anzu groaned and moved closer to Yami. Yami, sensing her apprehension, moved slightly ahead of her. He remembered them being the boys that she had pointed out outside.

The first boy had perfectly styled black hair and was dressed in the latest fall clothing from a designer clothing line. His eyes were blacker than his hair and gave away his dark soul. "Why, if it isn't little Anzu. How lucky we are."

The other two boys laughed. They were clearly just his followers as their clothes were not as nice as the first, but they still clearly came from the higher end of the economic ladder. There was nothing attractive about any of them. They were all nondescript, but the first boy gave off such an air of smugness and confidence that one would at first glance mistake him for being handsome.

Anzu folded her arms over her chest tightly, suddenly wishing she had worn another top. She inwardly sighed when she realized that Yami was not wearing his jacket. She turned her gaze from Yami's small, yet toned shoulders to the boys before them.

"What are you doing here, Ichiro, Hibiki, and Goro?" She asked, annoyance coloring her tone. She said their names so that Yami would know them, too.

The first one, Ichiro, moved further into the small room. Yami took a step back, moving closer to Anzu. He sensed darkness coming off of him in waves that beat against him like the summer sun. He narrowed his crimson eyes at him in warning.

"We just wanted to help the haunted house. And, besides, we needed the hours."

Anzu had a feeling that they needed the hours for their juvenile records that their parents' money kept them out of trouble from, not because they wanted them to graduate with honors.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just don't try anything funny."

They stepped farther into the room. One of them, Goro, moved towards the mummy to the right of the room, the one Yami had just corrected the pose of. Goro lifted the manikin's arm and dropped it back. It fell back to the mummy's side. "How stupid and fake looking. The Egyptians were so stupid in their stupid beliefs about the dead coming back."

Anzu placed a restraining hand on Yami's shoulder when he tensed and growled. "You would be wise to watch your tongue. Egyptians do not take too kindly to those that insult them. In Ancient Egypt, one could loose one's tongue for that."

Goro sneered and moved closer to Yami. He was a good head taller than him. "Is that a threat, pipsqueak?" Ichiro and Hibiki moved to Goro's flanks.

Anzu yanked Yami back, silencing him from making another remark. "No, no! No threats here! Yuugi's just part Egyptian and he doesn't like to hear people belittling his culture."

The boys laughed. "Did Goro touch a nerve?" Ichiro asked nastily.

Anzu pulled Yami away from them, leading him towards a prop box in the corner. She had promised Yuugi that she would keep Yami away from the darkness of the season. And that included Mind Crushing people.

As Anzu dug through the box, Yami kneeled beside her. She could feel his gaze on her as she dug through the box. He waited until Ichiro-tachi went to the prop box in the other corner, roughly digging through it.

"I offer you my thanks and apologies." Yami spoke quietly.

Anzu paused, holding a plastic canopic jar in one hand and a stuffed black cat in the other. She blinked in confusion before she understood. "Oh. Don't worry about it. I would have said the same thing."

Yami shook his head. "I do not think you would have, Anzu. Your soul is too light and pure."

She chewed her lip in embarrassment before holding the canopic jar towards him. "Here you go, Pharaoh. Time to teach us present days humans how to mummify. The right way."

Yami smirked lightly and took the jar from her, his fingers brushing against hers, causing a spark to travel through them.

"It would be my honor, Anzu-chan."


	2. Decorating

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Little House of Horrors<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Decorating**

"Like this?" Anzu asked Yami as she placed the final canopic jar around the mummy's body.

Yami tilted his head to the side and reached out his hand. He placed it over hers, his fingers sliding between hers as he moved the jar so that the carved top of Qebehsenuef could better be seen. His hand lingered over hers. She slowly glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"Good job, Anzu." He whispered.

"You helped me." She whispered back.

He shrugged lightly. "Everyone needs a little help sometimes." Anzu smiled.

Groaning from the other side of the room caused them to move apart, their hands fell away from the jar and down to their sides. Frowning, they turned to see what the others were complaining about.

Hibiki was throwing aside the plastic jars that were supposed to go around the left alter. "Where's all the blood? How are jars and fake mummies scary?"

Goro nodded towards Yami. "Ask Mr. Egyptologist. He's not shut up about how to place these dumb jars."

Yami sneered. "They are called canopic jars. They were used to hold the organs of the dead."

Hibiki picked up a jar and shook it. "It's empty."

Anzu and Yami both resisted the urge to smack their foreheads. "Of course it's empty, Hibiki. It's a prop." Anzu sighed.

"Where's all the blood?" He asked again.

Yami folded his arms over his chest. "There isn't any blood. Ancient Egyptians were very clean people. They cleaned the blood as they went and had learned to keep the spilt blood to a minimum."

"Still think there should be blood." Hibiki grumbled.

A vein pulsed in Yami's forehead as his ebony brow twitched. "There is not any blood." He hissed.

Sensing a fight about to break out, Anzu stepped between Yami and the other three. "Hey, now. Let's not fight. What if I went down to another room and borrowed a tube of blood and some kinds of operation tools. We could have some tools covered in blood and placed on the edges of the alters." She glanced at Yami.

"I know that's probably wrong, but we do want this room to look scary. I don't know what the actors will be doing, so we have to try to make it look scary." She reasoned with him.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he relaxed his stance and nodded. "Very well."

Her eyes darted to the other three before they went back to Yami. She pursed her lips. "Yami, why don't you work on those hieroglyphics? I'll be right back and then we can string those cobwebs while they work on the tools."

Yami nodded stiffly before turning away from her and heading back to the prop box and digging out black paint and a brush. Anzu made sure the others were working on something before she left the room.

Yami kneeled before the middle alter and began to try to correct the markings. His concentration was shattered when Ichiro-tachi began chuckling and talking loudly.

"Yep, that is a fine piece of meat." Goro snickered

"Uh-huh. I'd tap that." Hibiki agreed.

"After I was finished." Ichiro retorted.

Yami stood stiffly. They were talking about his precious Anzu. And he had a gut feeling that it was not respectful or honorable. He approached them. The clicking of his boots gave him away and they glanced up. He tried to not go off on a tangent about how they had arranged the jars incorrectly.

"You are talking about Anzu." He stated.

Ichiro sneered and clapped his hands. "Very good. Do you want a prize or something?"

His eyes became crimson slits. "What do you mean by saying you would 'tap' Anzu?"

They glanced at each other and began to laugh loudly. Yami's anger spiked. He fisted his hands to refrain from hitting them…or worse.

"What does it mean?" He asked again. This time he also sent an inquiry to Yuugi. However, he was shocked when his voice did not reach through Yuugi's mind door. When had Yuugi learned to block him out? A problem for another day…

They stopped laughing and looked down at him. "Guys, he really doesn't know what it means." Goro said, surprise coloring his tone.

"Are you stupid or something?" Hibiki asked, crossing his arms.

"I was just raised to speak to women with respect and honor." Yami told them.

Ichiro smirked. "Well, then. I'm surprised no one had taught you about tapping." He had sensed a way to embarrass the shorter teenager and he was jumping on it. "Tapping means that you want to be best friends with a person."

Yami smirked, unaware of Ichiro's wicked intent. "Well, I beat you to it, Ichiro. I tapped Anzu a long time ago."

Goro and Hibiki snickered behind their hands and Ichiro smacked them to be quiet. "Did you actually say the phrase to her?"

Yami raised a confused brow. "The phrase?"

This time even Ichiro could not hold in his chuckle. "When Anzu comes back, tell her 'I want to tap you.' Then, depending on her answer, you'll be the _best _of friends."

"Very well." Yami replied before turning away. He would show them. They had presented him with a challenge and the King of Games never turned one down. He would 'tap' Anzu and make her unavailable for them to 'tap.' In a way, not only would he win a challenge, but save Anzu at the same time.

He could still hear them chuckling as he continued to work on his hieroglyphics. He had corrected only two more when the door opened again. The boys all looked up to see Anzu juggling five bottles of water, three plastic knives, and a small tube of costume blood. Yami rushed to her side and took two of the waters. She smiled her thanks and turned to the others.

"I could only find knives. Just put a little blood on the tips and set them at the end of the alters. And I figured we could all use a drink, so I brought some water."

Ichiro took the waters, knives, and blood from her, smirking. "Thank you so very much, Anzu." He returned to his corner, passing out the water and knives.

Anzu turned to face Yami and he held out a water. She smiled and opened it, taking a drink before kneeling to examine his work on the hieroglyphics. "Wow, Yami. These look great. You have to teach me how to do that one day."

Yami set his water to the side before looking at her. "Of course, Anzu. It would be my pleasure." He tilted his head to the side. "Anzu, can I ask you something?"

Anzu shrugged. "Sure." She raised the bottle back to her lips.

Yami's face became serious. "I want to tap you."

Anzu's eyes widened and she choked on her water. She slowly turned her face towards him. "W-what did you just say?" She thought he was playing a joke until she saw the determination set on his face.

"I want to tap you, Anzu." He repeated, thinking she had been shocked because he wanted to be her best friend. His eyes saddened. "Unless…you've already tapped someone else." Surely he would have known if she and Yuugi had preformed such a large step in their friend hood.

Anzu opened her mouth and then closed it. She glanced over her shoulder to where Ichiro-tachi was nearly rolling on the floor with suppressed laughter. She growled and narrowed her eyes, before turning back to face Yami. She dragged a hand down her face.

"Yami…I don't think you know the correct meaning of that word."

Yami tensed, realizing he had been made the fool. "Anzu…what did I just say?" He whispered, his face paling.

Her face turned bright red and she found that she could not look him directly in the eye. "You…uh…asked me to have sex with you."

The look on Yami's face was priceless and Anzu secretly wished that she had a camera. It rivaled the expression on his face when Yuugi had forced him out before their date. "Oh my Ra. Anzu-chan, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me. I would not have spoken so disrespectfully if I had known."

Anzu patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright. Just be lucky you're not Jonouchi or Honda. Then we would have a problem. We're going to pretend this never happened, okay?"

Yami nodded, his spikes bobbing. "Of course."

Silently, Yami returned to painting hieroglyphics, focusing on them and not how he wanted to send those immature children to the Shadow Realm. Anzu sat back and watched him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

As Yami finished his tenth symbol, Anzu reached out her hand and placed it over his. His crimson eyes traveled up her slender, pale arm to her face.

"What's wrong, Anzu?"

"Teach me." She breathed.

Yami nodded. "Okay." He smiled as he scooted back and gently pulled her in front of him.

He sat slightly leaning over her shoulder as he held her hand, his arm pressed against hers. He carefully moved her hand, painting the characters to the word. Anzu watched in amazement as, together, they created something beautiful.

As their hands stilled after the finally character, Anzu turned her face to look back at Yami. Their faces were almost touching. If she tilted her face just a little, she could kiss him. "What did we write?"

Yami searched her eyes before answering. "Hob."

She giggled lightly. "What does 'hob' mean?"

"It means-"

A knife with blood dripping from its blade was brought before their faces suddenly. They cried out in fear and surprise. They dropped the paint brush and wrapped their arms around each other as Yami rolled to the side, taking Anzu with him, so that she was thrown unceremoniously to the ground while he was between her and the blade.

He glared up at Ichiro as he laughed cruelly. "Hibiki was right. Blood is much scarier than markings and dead bodies." He straightened and set the blood covered knife at the edge of the alter, knocking a canopic jar from its correct place.

Yami stood and reached down a hand to help Anzu stand. They both turned angry looks towards Ichiro. "Real mature." Anzu seethed.

Ichiro shrugged. "I just didn't want you two 'tapping' right here in front of us." He laughed loudly as he walked away. Anzu grabbed Yami's arm, holding him back.

"Come on, Yami. He's not worth it. Let's go finish those cobwebs so we can leave these losers."

**V**

They had strung almost all of the cobwebs, covering the faded walls of the room. Anzu was stretched as long as she could go; standing on her tiptoes and reaching towards the nail in the wall where at one time had probably hung a really long painting. She groaned and was ready to admit defeat. She flattened her feet, glaring up at the nail.

She turned when she sensed someone beside her. Yami stood at her side, gazing up at the nail. "You could use some help."

"Um…I don't want to sound mean, Yami, but I'm taller than you are."

Yami smirked. "What about team work?"

She raised a perplexed brow. "Team work?"

Yami nodded and in one fluid motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed as he turned around so that she was facing the wall. He had given her the few extra inches she had needed. She blushed at both his boldness and the way his hair tickled her chest where it brushed against her exposed cleavage.

She quickly fastened the edge of the web to the nail. "Okay, Yami."

Yami slowly lowered her back down. She blushed as she noticed their closeness, yet again. Their chests were mashed against the others; his arms lingered around her waist, while her tiny hands rested lightly on his shoulders. She swallowed as she stared into his eyes, feeling like prey caught in the gaze of a strong hunter.

"Thank you, Yami." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure, Anzu." He replied, his arms tightening their hold.

Anzu leaned her face closer to Yami's. Yami paralleled her movements. Their lips barely brushing against the other's as their eyes slid closed.

"Awright! We're finished!" Goro yelled out.

Anzu and Yami, once again, leapt apart. Anzu placed her hands on her hips. "Come on!" She yelled, annoyed.

Hibiki glanced out the boarded up window. "It looks like its dark outside. You know what that means."

Goro scratched the back of his head. "That the sun'll be up in a few hours?" He asked.

Everyone groaned. Hibiki smacked the back of his head.

Ichiro rolled his eyes at Goro before smirking at Anzu. "Hibiki means that now it's time for all the scary monsters to come out. Sure you're safe walking home alone? It is almost Halloween."

Yami stepped in front of Anzu. "She's not alone. I'll be with her."

The others laughed. "As if you could do anything. You're so little."

Yami crossed his arms. "Size isn't everything."

Anzu bit her lip and glanced away as Ichiro-tachi began chuckling again. Yami's brow twitched. "I am getting rather irritated with all these double meanings." He grumbled, not fully understand what was so funny. He decided he would ask Yuugi and spare both him and Anzu further embarrassment.

Anzu pushed Yami towards the door. "Let's look at the finished room and then go back downstairs to hear what Suzuki-sensei has to say."

Ichiro-tachi rolled their eyes. "Psst. Like we care what it looks like. We're leaving. Later, Anzu." Ichiro called as he and his goons of friends left.

Enjoying the quiet, Yami and Anzu looked around the room. Yami had only corrected the hieroglyphics on the one alter and only their half of the room, meaning the right handed and middle alters, were correctly set up. Gray cobwebs hung from the walls, creating the effect of walking into a long forgotten tomb. The fog and flasher machines were shoved to the far corner, out of the way. And a black stuffed cat was perched at the head of the middle alter. And, of course, three bloody knives rested at the end of each alter.

"Not bad." Anzu nodded.

Yami nodded with her. "It's not perfect," He glanced at the bloody knives. "Nevertheless, I did have fun creating it with you."

Anzu smiled. "And there's more fun to be had, Yami." Her eyes lit up with happiness. "Next week is game time!"

Yami chuckled at her use of one of his famous line. "I can hardly contain myself, Anzu."

They turned and headed down stairs, observing some of the other rooms they went through.

Anzu smiled widely. "It's going to be so good this year!"

"Have you worked here before?" Yami asked.

She shook her head. "No. We just go through it every year. Jonouchi and Honda don't want to pass up on getting free candy to work on Halloween. And Yuugi always stayed at the shop with his Grandpa. And I didn't want to work it alone."

"What changed this year?" Yami honestly wanted to know.

"Suzuki-sensei took charge of it and asked all of us to work it. Granted, she wants most of us to work outside so that we can be seen. Apparently, it's good for our images to be seen working a charity event." At Yami's confused look, Anzu explained. "All the money raised goes to help the kids at a local hospital."

"Is this something you've always wanted to do?" He asked as they walked into the cool night air of the front porch. Anzu shivered and held her arms.

"Sorta. It always looked like fun, but I didn't want to do it alone. It would not have been fun without my friends."

Yami moved closer to her, trying to offer her his warmth. She smiled. They and all the other volunteers glanced up when Suzuki clapped her hands together.

"Good job today, everyone. Everyone knows their places for next weekend. Be sure to show up _on time_ Friday afternoon so that we can do a run through. Alright, I'm sure you're all tired. Good night, everyone and be safe."

Yami and Anzu turned away from where Suzuki was locking the door of the haunted house. They followed behind the crowd as they made their way towards Anzu's house.

The crowd began to thin until it was just Yami and Anzu. He turned to look up at her, intending to finish their conversation. "Surely you have other friends in your dance class that would have wanted to help? What about Miho?"

Anzu smiled sadly. "Believe it or not, Yami. You and the others are my only friends. In dancing, the competition is too fierce to make any real friends. If you try to be nice to someone, they think you are trying to sabotage them. And Miho said she would rather go trick or treating with Honda and Jonouchi."

Yami looked away. He had had no idea that Yuugi, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Honda, and Miho were her only friends. He had thought that she would have more than just a few. It was no wonder that she felt so passionately towards them. They were all she had. And he knew from Yuugi that her parents were always away on business unless she had a dance recital. Then, they were only around long enough to see the show and give her a present.

He examined her again. There was a great sadness deep inside her that he had never noticed before. He frowned. He wanted to make it go away. No one with such a pure and light soul should have such a heart wrenching sadness inside them. He vowed he would remove it.

They walked up her porch steps. She slid her key into the lock and opened the door. She turned to face him as she pushed the door open.

"Do you want to come in?"

Yami shook his head. "No, thank you. It's getting late and Yuugi gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Anzu giggled. "Okay, then. See you later Yami. Good night."

"Goodnight, Anzu." He replied quietly.

He waited for her to enter her home and close the door, locking it, before he walked down the steps. The Pharaoh then made his way towards the game shop, eager for the week to pass so that he and Anzu could have more time together.

* * *

><p>Please don't go look up the word "hob." It would spoil a later chapter. Thanks. Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	3. Opening Night

**Author's Notes: **First of all, -and most obvious- I've changed my name from Azarath101 to MutantEnemy6789. Second, sorry for the 'late' update. School starts back tomorrow and you know how that is. Third, thanks to BlackRoseDragonCK and SweetComplications for reviewing. And lastly, please take the time to go to my profile and vote on a small poll. Thanks!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Little House of Horrors<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Opening Night**

Yami briskly walked up the front steps of Anzu's porch. She had told him to meet her here because she was putting the finishing touches on her costume. Yami had to admit to himself that the past week had dragged by. He had been in his mind room all week while Yuugi was in school and continuing with his life. Now, Yami was in control again and there was only a solid piece of wood between him and Anzu. He knocked lightly on the said piece of wood.

He heard a shout inside, "One minute!" Another moment passed before the door flew open. Yami's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips as he observed Anzu. She smiled brightly and twirled, showing him her costume.

"Do you like it?"

She was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. And it was not like the failed attempts he had seen so many times before. It was an exact replica of the pink and blue dress she wore, complete with the hat, staff, and jewelry. Her cheeks were even painted pink. The only faults were her stunning sapphire eyes and chocolate hair, which did not take away from the overall effect. It merely enhanced it.

Anzu held the staff behind her back with both of her hands. Yami continued to stare at her in stunned silence. She looked away, suddenly embarrassed and her cheeks turning darker pink. "You don't like it."

Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No. I like it. It looks great. Did you make it yourself?"

Anzu nodded. "Yeah, but my mom did help me a little. She was home for a few days."

Anzu stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. Her eyes raked over Yami's usual outfit of black leather. "Yuugi didn't force you to wear a costume?"

Yami snorted. "He tried to get me to put on a mummy costume."

Anzu laughed, picturing the former Pharaoh wrapped in gauze bandages. "That would have been priceless."

Yami rolled his eyes. "You and Yuugi think too much alike. It is quite frightening."

Anzu smirked as she began heading towards the haunted house, Yami at her side. "Well, we've just known each other since kindergarten. What do you expect? I probably know Yuugi better than he does and vice versa."

Yami observed her from the corner of his eyes. "Yuugi cares a great deal about you, Anzu."

Anzu smiled. "I care about Yuugi, too."

Yami's gaze flickered away. There was no place for him here. Yuugi should be the natural course of Anzu's life. However, he had been awoken and feelings he had not experienced in millennia had stirred inside him upon meeting Anzu. In all regards, he should step back and allow Anzu to continue harboring feelings for Yuugi, but he could not. He was essentially too selfish to.

As they drew closer to the house, they noticed changes that had taken place over the week. A ticket stand had been set up at the edge of the sidewalk. Two girls their age were standing behind it, looking rather bored. A sign had been set up, proclaiming the name of the haunted house in red font that looked like dripping blood; _Domino City's Annual Haunted House: Little House of Horrors_.

Speakers had been set up and horror movie theme music played in the background. Yami vaguely remembered the music currently playing being on a movie about a killer that attacked people in their dreams. Smoke and flasher machines were set up around the yard, adding to the spooky effect. Anzu clapped her hands together joyously.

"Oooh! It looks so scary!"

Yami smiled faintly at her enthusiasm. He followed her as she went up to Suzuki, who was talking with the ticket counter girls. The older woman turned when she heard them and her face broke out in a smile.

"Anzu! You look so precious! I didn't know you were such a Duel Monsters fan!"

Anzu blushed. "Well, Yuugi's the duelist and I'm just the cheerleader."

Suzuki pulled Anzu closer to her to whisper in her hear. "You're Little Yuugi is quite a catch, Anzu."

Anzu's face heated up. "Oh, no. It's not like that." She glanced at Yami, who appeared to have not heard what Suzuki said.

The dance sensei laughed and moved away. "If you say so. Anyway, you two are working the front door, collecting tickets."

She handed them each a black plastic bucket that read 'tickets' on the front in white lettering. "Now, if any little kids come through, be sure to tell them that no one will touch them. Especially in the clown room. You know how little kids are about clowns."

Anzu smirked and glanced at Yami, before looking back at Suzuki. "Okay."

They then parted ways and the two teens headed towards the front door. Yami watched her curiously. "What were you smirking about?"

Anzu smirked playfully again. "Oh, nothing. Just about how you seem to have a thing for gay clowns."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I do not. Kaiba is the one with the, quote on quote, thing for gay clowns."

Anzu shrugged. "Whatever you say, Pharaoh."

They sat their ticket buckets on the rickety railing of the porch. "So, did you have any close friends in the past, Yami?" Anzu asked, returning to their previous conversation.

Yami shook his head. "I don't remember anything about that time. Only what Ishizu has told us."

Anzu pursed her lips and leaned on the railing, crossing her arms over her chest, gently tapping her staff against her hat. "Surely you would remember your best friend. Girlfriend? Something."

Yami shook his head again, his eyes locked on the railing, prepared to leap forward if it gave way. "My memory is dark and clouded. I vaguely recall the group of priests that helped me lock away the power of the Millennium Items. Though, they are all in shadows.

"And I do not know if I ever took a bride."

Anzu raised her brows at the unfamiliar phrase. She knew what it meant, but it was odd hearing such an aged phrase coming from her friend. Then again, Yami was merely using Yuugi's body, so it wasn't technically coming from Yuugi. It was coming from Yami. She shook her head.

"Your bond confuses me sometimes." Anzu admitted.

"I understand. There are some aspects of it that Yuugi and I are still figuring out." Yami confessed to her.

They jumped when the music grew louder and Suzuki joined them on the porch. "Time to break a leg. The first of the visitors will be coming up soon."

Anzu nodded and she and Yami took their places on the steps as Suzuki went into the house to prepare the actors and stagehands. A line started forming in front of them. Anzu began to separate the crowd into groups, making sure to keep friends and family together. They collected tickets and ushered groups through the door every so many minutes.

Yami stood silently on the top step, holding out his bucket for people to place their tickets into. Every so often he would say hello to people who mistook him for Yuugi. Anzu did most of the interacting, though. Yami watched in amazement as she spoke sweetly to scared children, telling them the monsters wouldn't hurt them. That they were just people wearing masks.

One little girl that Anzu spoke to stood out to Yami. Her brown hair was tied up in pigtails and she wore a princess costume. She held her mother's leg with one arm while she pointed at Anzu with her free hand.

"Mommy! It the Dark Magician Girl! She so pretty!"

Anzu kneeled in front of the little girl and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie. Which princess are you?"

The small girl smiled a toothy grin; she was missing her front tooth. "I'm the Little Mermaid."

Anzu laughed kindly as the girl released her mother's leg and twirled, showing off her sparkly blue dress to Anzu. "I think your costume beats mine." Anzu told the girl.

The girl looked up at Anzu with wide eyes. "Really?"

Anzu nodded. "You bet. You're the best Little Mermaid I've seen all night. I wish I had a costume as cute as yours."

The girl giggled as Anzu ushered her and her mother through the front door with a small group of three adults. As the girl passed Yami she looked up at him and smiled.

"You're girlfriend is the nice." She told him before walking into the house after her mother.

Anzu laughed at the taken aback expression on Yami's face before turning to separate more groups. Yami watched her intently as a group of five teenaged boys walked up the steps, throwing their tickets into Yami's bucket. They stood by the door watching her as she skipped up the steps to let them inside. Sensing trouble, Yami set his bucket next to Anzu's on the railing. He advanced closer to Anzu.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. What to role play later? I can be the Dark Magician to your Dark Magician Girl." One of them asked.

Anzu's smile faltered at the terrible pick up line. "No, thanks. I'm not much of an apprentice shipper. I think they're just friends." She replied.

The guy moved closer to her. "Come on, baby. Let's blow this joint."

Anzu held out her staff, stopping him from coming closer. "Look, pal, I've dueled with the Dark Magician Girl before, I know how to use this thing."

Yami stopped his advance, amazed at how Anzu handled herself. The group laughed as the leader knocked her staff away. It clattered to the ground noisily. Anzu backed against the wall, pressed against it as he moved closer. He placed one hand on the wall beside her head and leaned close to her face.

"It's just a dumb card game. The Dark Magician Girl serves no purpose besides a way for the nerds that play it to get a boner."

Anzu sneered. "I'd bet you were one of them. Who'd want to willingly go out with you, you creep?"

The guy raised his hand. Yami lunged forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling it behind his back before he could slap Anzu. He screamed out in pain as Yami's grip tightened.

"You should have thought twice before raising a hand against Anzu." Yami snarled.

"Come on, man! Let me go! You're breaking my arm!"

Yami chuckled darkly, enjoying his pain. "If I wanted to break your arm, I would have do so already, you snake. Apologize to Anzu." The guy cried out as Yami yanked his arm.

"I'm sorry, Anzu!" He yelled.

Anzu moved to Yami's side, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her. "Yami, let him go." She whispered.

It took the words a few moments to process in his mind before Yami released the guy and he and his friends ran off. "Anzu…" He breathed, as what he had just done registered in his mind.

She smiled and stroked his bare arm. "It's okay, Yami. Thank you." Her voice soothed him while her touch sent conflicting shivers throughout him.

She went back to collecting tickets and separating groups and he joined her. He hated himself a little bit for loosing control. His eyes slid to Anzu. Why did that girl affect him so much? One minute he would be in control and then next, he had succumbed to his darkness to protect her. And she was one of the only two people that could bring him back from the darkness.

The door opened behind them and they turned. A werewolf poked his head out. His hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and he held the werewolf mask in his hands.

"Hey, there's a little girl in here that's really scared. She said she wanted the Dark Magician Girl. She won't let us help her. Not even her mother." He informed them.

Anzu set her bucket on the railing and nodded. "Okay. Ya-Yuugi, can you hold the fort here while I go help her?"

Yami nodded. "Of course."

She smiled and then followed after the werewolf. Yami waited a few moments before he let the next group in. He continued to usher groups in. Soon, he had lost count of how many groups he had sent in. He glanced at his watch. Anzu had been gone for more than twenty minutes. The whole house took only ten minutes to go through.

He looked up and saw two girls from Anzu's dancing class. He waved them over and they eagerly came to him. He sighed. He knew their type.

The first, a ditzy looking blonde, smiled seductively at him. "Yes?"

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Can you two take my place? Anzu went in twenty minutes ago to help a little girl and has yet to return."

They girls pouted at the request, but agreed nonetheless. Yami shoved his ticket bucket at them and ran into the house. He ran through each room, his eyes searching for Anzu. He had nearly reached the mummy room when he heard shouting.

"Stop it, Goro!"

Yami sighed. It figured that Goro was causing some form of ruckus in the mummy room. He was about to enter said room when a clown that looked like It approached him.

"You working here?" He asked.

Yami nodded. The clown nodded his head towards the mummy room. "Think you can break them up? We've had to redirect people from the mummy room."

Yami moved around him and entered the room. Anzu stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Ichiro-tachi stood in the room, wrapped in yellowed gauze to look like mummies. They each held a bloody dagger. At seeing Yami, they all groaned.

"Great. Your boyfriend's here now. Gonna lecture us about Egypt again?" The Ichiro mummy said.

Anzu turned to face Yami. "These jerks have been scaring people more than necessary. And they won't listen to me. They're what scared Nana so much."

Yami assumed that Nana was the little girl from outside. He frowned. "You enjoy scaring children unnecessarily. What did Nana or any of the others ever do to you? They came here to have fun and you have twisted it into something ugly. That is unforgivable."

Ichiro sneered at Yami. Anzu shrieked as he shoved her out of his way and she landed on the middle alter. Yami moved to help her, but was stopped when Ichiro made to throw a punch at him. Yami ducked and as Ichiro's force moved him forward, Yami twirled and slammed his elbow into his back. Ichiro gasped in pain and slammed to the ground.

The other two advanced quickly on Yami. With narrowed eyes, he whirled and they ran into each other. They fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Certain they would not get back up, Yami went to the middle alter and helped Anzu sit up. She blinked her eyes.

"Well, that takes care of them. Thanks Yami." She threw her legs over the edge of the alter and scooted off, keeping a hand on Yami's shoulder to support herself.

Suzuki and another adult authority figure rushed in. Suzuki narrowed her eyes and frowned at seeing her best dancer caught up in the ruckus. "Anzu. Yuugi. What's going on?"

Anzu pointed at the three on the ground. "These are the creeps that scared the little girl. They weren't staying to the assigned program."

Suzuki nodded her head. "Figures. But, their parents are funding most of the haunted house and are donating a large sum to the hospital. We can't just kick them out."

She and the man with her helped the boys up. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Yuugi and Anzu will just have to be in this room with you tomorrow night. I'm sure they can keep you in line. We'll have to change the act in this room, but it'll be worth it." She glanced back up at Yami and Anzu. "Boys, say hello to the Pharaoh and his queen."

Yami and Anzu's eyes went wide.

**X**

Yami stood on Anzu's porch with her as she unlocked her door. "This was some night." She said as the door opened.

Yami nodded. "That is putting it mildly."

"Hey! What if tomorrow night helps you remember something? Wouldn't that be so cool?"

He considered that thought. "It is possible."

A far away look entered Yami's eyes and Anzu's mouth lifted up in a smile. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek lightly, causing the Pharaoh to jump lightly. She blushed as she pulled away. He raised a hand to his burning cheek.

"Anzu?" His wide eyes stared into her soft sapphire eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"You came to my rescue twice tonight. And last week, you kept those creeps away from me. And you've been so helpful with the house." She answered him.

Yami's eyes slid away from her. "That's just what friends do."

She nodded. "I know." She stepped inside her house and winked at him. "See you tomorrow, _Pharaoh_."

Said Pharaoh chuckled lightly. "I would not have it any other way, Anzu-chan."

Anzu continued to smile even as she closed the door. Once Yami heard the click of the lock, he turned and headed home once more, unaware of the sinister eyes that watched him from the shadows.

"Pharaoh, I have just found a way to take your power. And I'll use the girl to do it." A voice full of malice whispered from the darkness. The Millennium Item in his hand shinning in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>And for those who are wondering: I'm an YGO fangirl, of course I ship Apprentice! Review please!<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	4. Halloween Night

I'm sorry this is so late. I was trying to get 5 done before I posted this, but I'm having trouble with making Yami slightly OOC for the ending. SO, chapter 5 needs tweaking. But, I decided to post this so that you're not hanging around. I'm pretty sure that after I finish this, I will stick to one-shots until school slows down. Wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't duel-enrolled. Sigh...Anyway, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Little House of Horrors<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Halloween Night**

Yami watched as Honda and Jonouchi stuffed a repulsive amount of sugary candy into their mouths yet again. His lip curled in disgust. How could they keep eating that? He never saw what Yuugi and his friends liked so much about the sugary treats, if one could call them a treat. He preferred to eat fruit when he was able to eat. Something that Grandpa rather enjoyed about the whole switching of minds; always telling him that he needed to get Yuugi to eat healthier foods. Jonouchi held a sucker out to him.

"Sure ya don't want any?" He asked as he chewed the colorful candy.

"Uh…I think I shall pass."

Jonouchi shrugged and shoved the sucker into his already full mouth. He moaned blissfully. Yami's stomach churned. It was a wonder they still had any teeth from the rate they were going.

Grandpa entered the room. He frowned when he saw how much of the candy had been eaten (about half of the large orange and black bowl) and took it away from them. Yami smirked lightly at their distress.

"You kids could learn a thing or two from Yami." He scolded them as he placed the bowl behind the counter and out of their reach.

Honda and Jonouchi looked heartbroken. "Come on, Gramps! It's Halloween! Trick-r-treat!"

Grandpa sat at his stool behind the counter. "Yes. And you've had enough. That's for the little kids."

Jonouchi and Honda huffed and folded their arms over their chests. Searching for a change of topic, Grandpa glanced at the clock.

"Shouldn't Anzu be here soon?"

The three teens looked up at the clock. Yami nodded. "Perhaps I should call her. She wanted to get there early and it's not like her to be late."

At that moment, the door opened and bells jingled. The group turned and raised collective brows at Anzu. She wore short black shorts and a blue T-shirt. Her eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner and mascara, making her already large sapphire eyes appear bigger. Two small red dots were pained on the inside corners of her eyes. Her lips were painted a deep red.

"What's on your face?" Honda asked.

"Yeah. And where's the Dark Magician Girl costume? We've heard so much about it." Jonouchi's gaze slid to Yami, who glowered at him. He would have to have a talk with Yuugi. Those thoughts were supposed to stay in _his _mind.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "It's called stage makeup. And I couldn't wear that costume if I have to be an Egyptian queen tonight." She examined Yami and sighed. "I guess I'll have to do yours." She pulled a small black bag from her pocket.

Jonouchi, Grandpa, and Honda began to laugh as she pulled out eye make-up. Yami stood from his place at the counter. "That won't be necessary, Anzu." Fear made his eyes go wide. He might have had to wear eye make-up in his former life, but in this one it was not decorum to wear it if one was male.

She raised a brow. "Yami, you need it. We can put it on when we get there, but if you don't where any, your face will get washed out in the flashing lights. And you need to look the part."

"Look the part? He _is _the part!" Jonouchi shouted, pointing at Yami. He smirked. "And, Anzu? If I give you my camera, will you take a picture of Yuugi in drag?"

Anzu shoved the make-up pouch back into her pocket. "It's not drag, Jonouchi. Actors wear stage make-up all the time. Especially actresses. Did you actually think that any of them actually look that perfect?" Anzu smirked. "And you shouldn't really say much. Remember the beauty contest?"

A bead of sweat rolled down the blonde's face as the others laughed at the memory. "I was tryin' to prove a point." He grumbled.

"Whatever," Anzu sighed as she glanced up at the clock. "Oh, shoot! Come on, Yami! We have to hurry!" She reached out and grabbed his hand. She pulled the blushing Pharaoh behind her as she left the shop and took off towards the house.

She giggled when she heard Grandpa cry out: "Jonouchi! If you don't stop eating that, it's going on your already overdue tab!"

"Just put it on Honda's."

Anzu giggled again and glanced back at Yami, who was staring transfixed at their hands. Her laughter stopped and she released his hand, sensing he did not like the contact.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Yami quickened his pace to walk beside her. "Do not apologize, Anzu."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Uh…okay. Anyway, I see that Jonouchi and Honda took Yuugi's place this year at passing out candy…if there's any left."

Yami winced at the memory of Jonouchi stuffing candy into his mouth. "I still do not see the appeal of it."

She laughed. "Well, I guess they don't have candy where you're from. I like it, but the way they scarf it down…gross."

The Pharaoh's eyes raked over Anzu's intricately done eye make-up. There was something about the way she had drawn thick black lines from the corner of her eyes that made him remember something from another time. However, he could not put his finger on just what that was. The thick lines were similar to those around the Eye of Sennen on his puzzle, save the two that curved at the bottom.

Anzu noticed his stare and her face heated up. It made her nervous when the ancient spirit stared at her that way. It was like he didn't know who she was. "So…um…Yami…what are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Yami's gaze refocused. "No." He replied simply, before glancing away from her and to the path ahead of them. Anzu felt slightly hurt at his rudeness. She could sense that his walls were coming back up. She felt a pang of fear in her heart.

She reached out her hand and encircled her fingers around his arm. She stopped and pulled on his arm. Yami stopped in response and his crimson eyes cut down to where her smooth, slender fingers were wrapped around his bicep. He gradually looked up into her eyes. At seeing the pain etched deeply into them, it felt like someone had punched him, knocking the breath from his borrowed lungs.

"Anzu…" He breathed.

She shook her head fiercely, her hair twirling around her face. Tears welled in her eyes that she tried to fight back. "Don't do this to me, Yami."

Truly clueless, Yami stepped closer to her, her hand falling down his arm and back to her side. "Do what, Anzu?" He asked.

"You're blocking me out again. Please, just let me in." She beggingly whispered.

Yami's eyes moved once more over the eye make-up. Now he knew. It wasn't just stage make-up…it was Egyptian eye make-up. Something else bothered him about it, though. It was like he had seen those particular lines before. The way that, unlike most Egyptian markings, it wasn't completely stiff; that it curved upwards ever-so-slightly to make her already curvy lashes look even fuller.

"Anzu…I'm sorry if it appears that way…but, I think I am remembering something about my past." Yami informed her.

Anzu blinked rapidly, her tears vanishing as a smile grew on her face. "Really? Oh! That's awesome! What is it?"

Yami glanced away and started walking again. Anzu ran to catch up with him, worried that she had insulted him some way. "Yami?"

"Something about your eyes." He told her.

"My eyes?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes for a moment before looking back to the familiar path again. Anzu chewed her lip nervously when he didn't answer her. "The way you did your stage make-up."

Anzu raised a gentle hand to her face and barely touched her finger pads against the smooth paint. "What about it?"

"I think that-"

"Anzu! Yuugi!" The two looked up to see Suzuki rushing towards them. They had been unaware until now that they were outside the haunted house. "I was beginning to worry. You're about ten minutes late. No matter. Just put on your costumes and meet me up in the mummy room." She handed them each a black garment bag. "These are costumes from when we did a production of _Cleopatra._ Now hurry! And Anzu, nice make-up. And Yuugi, you'll need some too."

She ushered them from the sidewalk to the yard and then into the house. They headed to the rooms that had been designated as dressing rooms.

Yami glanced at himself in the full length mirror that someone had set up in the room. He wore a white tunic that went to his knees. A gold belt was clasped around his waist, and from the belt, a piece of light blue cloth flowed to the hem of his tunic. Gold bracelets had replaced his back ones. A head band that matched his Millennium Puzzle pushed even more of his unruly golden bangs back from its place in his forehead. From his back, a cape, the color of deep crimson –almost the color of his eyes-, flowed down to his sandaled feet. And, of course, his puzzle hung from around his neck.

The Pharaoh felt apprehension in his stomach. He was staring at himself as he would have looked three thousand years ago and he remembered…nothing. He growled in frustration and punched the wall beside him. Some Pharaoh he was.

He reemerged and stood in the hall, waiting for Anzu. A moment later, she too came out of the female dressing room. He heard her dainty footsteps and turned. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open allowing for a startled gasp to come out.

A flowing white dress fell to just below her knees. A brown and pink belt was clasped around her already tiny waist, making it look smaller. Gold bangles had replaced her usual ones and a bright pink cape flowed to her sandaled feet. She held her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Yami blinked slowly. "Teana."

Anzu's hands fell to her sides. "Huh?"

Yami slowly turned to face her. As if in a trance, he slowly went to her, his hand reaching towards her pale cheek. He cupped it, his thumb rubbing circles on it.

"Teana…"

Anzu tensed and drew back. "Yami…Who's Teana?"

Yami's hand lingered in the air for a moment before dropping to his side. A headache began to form behind his temples and he felt the urge to hold his head. "Anzu." He said, as if he was clarifying her existence.

Anzu nodded and took his hand, holding it tightly as she nodded. "Yes. I'm Anzu. Did you remember something? You called me Teana."

Yami looked down at their hands before slowly pulling his away from hers. He tried to ignore the hurt on her face. He failed. "Just…forget it." He muttered before moving around her and heading up the stairs to their room.

She followed behind him slowly and quietly. Yami clenched his fists. He could remember nothing about himself when he was wearing the clothes of his time, but when Anzu stepped out he had remembered a face. A girl. Someone that was Anzu, but at the same time wasn't. That was why her make-up had affected him. It made her look like a girl from his past…Teana, whoever she was.

They entered the room and Suzuki and Ichiro-tachi glanced up at them. Suzuki smiled and patted the middle alter, the one that without a fake mummy. "Wow. You guys look great. Okay, Anzu, hop up here. You're going to a sacrifice taken by the mummies. Your going to scream and beg the people to help you as they come in. Before they leave, Yuugi, you are going to come out of your hiding place in the corner and command them to leave. And Ichiro-tachi will chase them out with the daggers.

"Ichiro-tachi will explain everything fully. I have to get out front. But, let's keep this clean tonight, boys. That's why we had to change the program in this room. Alright. We open in about thirty minutes. Get ready and break a leg."

She narrowed her eyes at Ichiro-tachi before smiling at Anzu and Yuugi and then left. Anzu glanced at Yami. His face was stony and she began to wonder if it was such a great idea to have chosen this room in the first place. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. No turning back now. She stepped to the alter and lifted herself onto it.

She shuddered as Goro and Hibiki moved to stand on either side of the alter. "Don't you two try anything funny."

They said nothing. She looked up into their eyes and cocked a brow. They were empty looking. She wondered what was up with that before she decided that maybe their parents had finally snapped and told them to not make anymore blemishes on their honor.

Ichiro moved to the end of the alter. She noticed the same blank look in his eyes. "Goro and Hibiki will hold you down by your wrists." He informed her monotonously.

"Okay…" Anzu murmured as she lay back on the alter, glancing at Yami uneasily as Goro and Hibiki took her wrists. She winced as they held them too tightly. "Guys, let up a little."

They didn't. She moved her wrists, trying to break their hold. "You're hurting me!" She cried out.

Hearing Anzu's voice snapped Yami from his trance and he moved forward. "Let her go." He ordered. Anzu shivered at the Pharaoh-like authority in his sensual voice.

Ichiro turned to face him. "No, Pharaoh." Yami stopped, his eyes going wide at something Anzu could not see.

In a sudden flash of golden light, the room transformed. Anzu gasped in amazement as the alter below her turned to stone and burning torches appeared on the now stone walls. The painted hieroglyphics on the alters melted into the alters and looked as if they had been carved millennia ago. The mummies on the alters at her sides became real and the smell from them made her gag.

"What's going on?" She yelled. Goro and Hibiki's hands fell away from her wrists and she felt a moment's relief before they were replaced by rope shackles. She pulled at them and they cut painfully into her tender flesh. A thin line of blood formed.

"Let's play a Shadow Game, Pharaoh." Ichiro suggested.

Anzu struggled helplessly. Yami narrowed his eyes at Ichiro. "Who are you?" He asked.

Anzu tried to sit up, but the awkward way her arms where bent and then rope shackles only allowed her an inch or two.

"Let's just say I'm an old friend." Ichiro said.

Yami's crimson narrowed eyes cut to the trapped Anzu. "Let Anzu go."

Ichiro shook his head and made a tsking noise. "No, no, Pharaoh. The girl is apart of the game."

Yami crossed his arms. "What's the game?" His voice was full of hateful venom.

Ichiro pulled two of the once prop, now real daggers from within the yellowed bandages of his costume. He held one out to Yami. "We each get once turn to try to free Anzu from her binds. You will both be blinded. The one who cuts through her ropes wins. Winner gets the girl and the Millennium Puzzle. Loser faces a penalty game."

Yami slowly took the knife. "This is too dangerous. Anzu could get hurt."

Ichiro laughed. "That's just it, Pharaoh. Game start. I go first."

Yami and Anzu tensed as he drew near Anzu. Anzu struggled helplessly as Ichiro raised the knife high, the blade gleaming in the torch light. Anzu pinched her eyes shut and screamed when he quickly brought the blade down. White hot pain flashed through her and she screamed in agony as her eyes fluttered open. Her panic gaze went to her right wrist. Ichiro had missed the ropes completely and sliced her arm deeply. Thick, crimson blood oozed quickly from the gash. Anzu's stomach rolled and her heart pounded.

"Anzu!" Yami cried.

Ichiro laughed. "I missed. Pharaoh, your turn." He stepped to the side.

Anzu's chest heaved as she looked up at Yami, begging him to next miss. His eyes locked onto hers as he slowly approached her left side. With a slightly shaking hand, Yami raised his dagger. Hot, thick tears dripped from the corners of her eyes, causing her make-up to run. Something flashed in Yami's eyes. However, it wasn't the clouded look of blindness she expected. It was hatred. Pure hatred that burned from the bottom of his fiery heart as he stared down at her.

"Teana." He hissed. His hand steadied.

Ichiro laughed crazily in the corner as Yami's hand went higher. Petrifying fear froze Anzu and she went slack against the alter.

* * *

><p>Review please! And chapter 5 will be up soon! Hopefully this weekend!<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	5. Memories from the Past

Here's the final chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I've already thought up two one-shots that I will work on, free time premitting. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Little House of Horrors<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Memories of the Past**

Marik Ishtar's darker side watched through the eyes of his mind slaves, Ichiro-tachi. A wicked grinned twisted his face as he sensed his victory over the Pharaoh approaching quickly. He had used his Millennium Rod to awaken memories of the Pharaoh's former lover, Teana, and how she had betrayed him. Knowing the Pharaoh was already confusing little Yuugi's girlfriend with her former self, it was almost too easy to convince the once mighty Pharaoh to plunge the dagger into her heart. Thus, he would loose the game, his puzzle, the girl, _and _his mind.

Marik stroked his Millennium Rod lovingly and waited for the Pharaoh's hand to descend.

**X**

Numbness crept throughout Anzu. Her mind was closing down, unable to keep up with what was happening. Yami was about to kill her. No, no, no. That couldn't be true. No, no, no. She loved Yami. No, no, no.

Memories of her life flashed before her eyes. She vaguely noted how they were out of order.

_**"What's wrong, Anzu?"**_

_She stared down at the 'cool' Yuugi from her gondola. Fear budding in her heart. If he didn't solve the sick, twisted game, she would die. However, she had complete trust in him._

_**"Teach me." She breathed.**_

_Yami nodded and in one fluid motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed as he turned around so that she was facing the wall. He had given her the few extra inches she had needed. She blushed at both his boldness and the way his hair tickled her chest where it brushed against her exposed cleavage._

_**Yami nodded. "Okay." He smiled as he scooted back and gently pulled her in front of him.**_

_Anzu was able to force her eyes open. _"It's game time."_Through her fuzzy vision, she could see the man from the restaurant_. 'I'm so happy. He really came. Today I have to see his face. Huh? Why do I feel so sleepy? Sleepy…'_ Anzu's heavy eyelids betrayed her and closed. She slipped into darkness._

_**He sat slightly leaning over her shoulder as he held her hand, his arm pressed against hers. He carefully moved her hand, painting the characters to the word. Anzu watched in amazement as, together, they created something beautiful.**_

_Anzu leaned on the railing, looking out at the breath taking sunset before her. Darkness could barely be seen just beyond the horizon and the streaks of red and yellow reaching out from the setting sun reminded Anzu of Yuugi's hair. She glanced to her left and Yami leaned on the railing beside her. He too gazed at the sun. She smiled. She had never seen him so…normal acting before._

_**As their hands stilled after the finally character, Anzu turned her face to look back at Yami. Their faces were almost touching. If she tilted her face just a little, she could kiss him. "What did we write?"**_

_**Yami searched her eyes before answering. "Hob."**_

_**She giggled lightly. "What does 'hob' mean?"**_

As if electrocuted, Anzu gasped loudly as feeling rushed back to her. Her head flopped to the side and she could see the hieroglyphics Yami had helped her paint carved into the stone of the alter to her left. There had to be something about the word. Why would he choose that word, out of thousands, to teach her?

She looked back up at Yami with determination in her azure eyes. She might be able to turn this around, yet.

**V**

Yami glared down at the girl on the alter. _'Teana._' Venom filled his thoughts. Teana, the girl that he had loved. Teana, the girl that he had asked to be his queen. Teana, the girl that had, at the last minute, chosen his best friend, Jono. Teana, the girl that he now had a chance to repay the favor. She had taken his heart and crushed it beyond repair at a time when he needed her love the most. Though, he was still uncertain as to what time that was.

He sneered down at the girl. He would make her feel the pain that she had forced him to endure.

Her azure eyes became filled with determination as she glared up at him. He began to bring his arm down. Her eyes softened.

"Hob!" She cried out.

Yami's hand stopped, mere inches from her chest. He blinked in shock before his eyes hardened in anger. How dare the wench tell him _that _word. After all she had down to him?

"Do not use that word with me, Teana. After what you did, that word has no meaning."

He felt his soul pulse and his heart ache at the tears that welled in her eyes. She shook her head on the alter. "Yami, I'm Anzu, remember? I'm not Teana. And you taught me that word. That word must mean something special for you to have chosen it to teach me. Just look at the alter there! You can see the hieroglyphics!"

Yami's hand faltered. "A-Anzu?" He gripped his head with his free hand.

"Yes, Yami! It's me!" Her voice cracked from her joy.

Ichiro lurched forward, smacking Anzu's face roughly. Her head flopped and crack to the side. She groaned and darkness swam in her eyes. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. The taste of the blood and the knock to her head sent her over the edge of darkness.

"Quiet, girl! Pharaoh! Do not let her lies halt you! This is the girl that betrayed you!" Ichiro's voice was twisted and demonic sounding.

Yami, still holding his head, shook his head. He backed against the alter behind him and slid down, dropping the dagger to the ground. It clattered against the stone. "Teana…Anzu…"

He could feel the indents of the hieroglyphics he had made. He turned his head to the side and saw the characters for 'hob.' "Anzu." He said firmly; Marik's hold breaking on him.

"No!" Ichiro cried out.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he lurched to his feet, picking up his dagger as he stood. "You clouded my memories of Anzu and Teana, making me think that Anzu was Teana. You cheated. Now, you face a penalty game!"

Goro and Hibiki yelled in fear and ran to hide behind Ichiro. Ichiro's blank eyes landed on a torch burning brightly behind Yami. He raised his dagger. "Next time, Pharaoh!" He shouted. Then, he tossed the dagger at the torch.

Yami ducked and the projectile soared over his head, knocking the torch to the ground. The room reverted back to normal and the flames caught on the wooden floor. Ichiro-tachi's eyes flashed and returned to normal. They screamed at seeing the fire and fled from the room.

Yami jumped away from the burning blaze, the heat causing sweat to roll down his forehead. It beat against him hotter than summer sun and he vaguely recalled his duel with Panic. Forcing those memories aside, he whipped around and cut Anzu free. He could hear screams from below them. As the fire spread, it heated the one window in the room and caused the glass to explode. Yami threw his body down against Anzu's protecting her from any flying shards.

He shook her shoulder. "Anzu, wake up!" He shouted.

Anzu didn't move. Swearing and fearing she was badly hurt, he picked her up bridal style and ran from the room. He made it down the first staircase just as the fire exploded out into the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, staring at the swimming red and orange flames before rushing down the rest of the stairs and out the front door. The cool night hair caused bumps to rise on his arms. He coughed as clean air hit his lungs.

Suzuki rushed to his side. "Oh Kami! Anzu! What happened?"

She led him to the road where the workers and visitors were clustered together, watching as the fire spread and consumed the house.

Suzuki and other adults cleared room on the sidewalk for Yami to collapse to his knees, holding Anzu. He gently allowed her legs to fall to the hard ground. He kept his hold on her shoulders.

"Anzu?" He whispered. He bobbed his arm, hoping the moment would reach her.

It was a moment before she groaned and her eyelids fluttered. "Anzu!" Yami breathed, relieved she was alive.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hey, Yami."

He returned her tiny smile. "Anzu."

She glanced around with her eyes. "I guess you won the game," she whispered.

"That's not important right now." He could hear sirens in the background. "Anzu, this is my fault. You're hurt because I could not remember my past and confused you with Teana."

Anzu reached up a hand and placed the pads of her fingers on his smooth, full lips. "I forgive you, Yami. After all, I was the one who dragged you here in the first place. I don't know what this Teana person did, but for her to have hurt you like she did, that's unforgivable."

Yami's free hand went to his mouth and pulled her hand away, holding it. "Anzu…" He had tried to kill her because some unknown force had found just a sliver of darkness in his heart for the girl he had loved three thousand years ago and had used it to pit him against Anzu. And she forgave him. His grip on her hand tightened.

From his memories, Teana and Anzu were almost identical. Teana had chosen his best friend, Jono, in the end. And that was all he knew of his past. Ishizu had said the past would repeat itself…did that include Anzu not returning his love the way Teana had? Yuugi flashed in his mind's eye. Hadn't he just been thinking about how Anzu's natural path would have been Yuugi? Wanting to keep her would be selfish. Perhaps in this life, he would be the one to not return her feelings.

His gaze refocused when Anzu's hand tightened around his. "Yami, if you don't want to talk about Teana or whatever happened with her, that's fine. But, can I ask you something?"

Yami nodded. He would do anything for Anzu. Even if she asked for him to let her go. He loved her enough to not want her to suffer the way he had three thousand years ago. The way he had tonight.

"What does 'hob' mean?" She pursed her lips cutely and the Pharaoh chuckled.

"It means 'love.'" He answered and then froze. He had not stopped to consider how she would take that.

He did not have to wonder for long when Anzu's face broke out in a peaceful smile. "Really?" She asked.

Deciding he had nothing to fear, he nodded. "Yes."

Anzu's hand that Yami had not been holding went up to his face. She leaned upwards and running on pure instinct and desire, Yami moved closer to her too. Anzu smiled against his lips, just a hair's breath away.

"We've been trying to do this for over a week now." She giggled against his lips before she kissed him fully.

Yami kissed her softly and she found that she liked it. It was as if she was a precious piece of glass and he did not want to hurt her. She had thought he would kiss as hard and passionately as he dueled, but she found that she liked this side of Yami, too.

They winced and quickly pulled apart when the fire trucks and other utility vehicles pulled up. Officers began to pushed people back as firefighters raced towards the inferno.

Yami picked Anzu up once more and she giggled as he slipped away into the darkness with her. Unknown to her, he whipped the minds of everyone there. Making them all forget that Anzu and he had been involved in the fire.

Anzu nuzzled closer to Yami, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying his warmth. When she opened them again, she was surprised to be in her room. She curiously looked up at Yami.

He set her down on her bed and turned away from her, walking towards her door. "Yami?" She asked.

He disappeared down her dark hallway and came back a few moments later holding a damp cloth. Silently, he kneeled before her bed and began to wipe away the blood from the corner of her mouth. He had tasted it when he had kissed her. That was why he had been so careful with her. He was afraid to hurt her further.

Anzu reached up and grabbed Yami's wrist. Crimson and sapphire eyes clashed. "I'm fine, Yami. It's just a little blood."

Yami's face was emotionless as he moved upwards and onto the bed with her. Anzu leaned backwards as he moved on top of her. She didn't fear him. She knew he would not hurt or take advantage of her.

"Anzu, I have to make sure that you are not hurt."

"I'm fine, Yami. It's just a little blood." Anzu reached up her hand. Using the back of it, she scrubbed her lips, roughly cleaning away the dried traces. "There, all gone."

Yami chuckled lightly at her childlike tone. "You never cease to amuse me, Anzu-chan." He took her injured arm into his hand. He began to clean the blood from it too. She winced.

Anzu watched as Yami cleaned her arm. His eyes were intent on his task. "So…what did Teana do to you?" She asked.

Yami's gaze flickered to hers and then back to her arm. "I should go get you a bandage."

When Yami tried to move away, Anzu's hands clutched his shoulders stopping him. He froze above her; not looking at her, but instead the door; his eyes narrowed. Her hands ghosted up to his face. She turned his face towards her.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

He closed his eyes. "Anzu…"

"Please, Yami. I can't help you, if you don't let me in. Why won't you let me in?"

'_Because if I let you anymore in, one of us will get hurt.' _Yami thought. "I don't want you to get involved in this anymore. You might have been killed tonight."

Anzu's thumbs stroked under Yami's eyes. "I don't care."

"You should." Yami hissed.

Anzu didn't flinch from the anger in his voice. "Yami. I love you. I thought you loved me, too." She reminded him.

Yami took a steadying breath. "Teana…choose someone else." He closed his eyes. Ra, he sounded like such an idiotic child.

He felt Anzu rise up against him, her hands moving from his face so she could wrap her arms around his waist. Yami's eyes snapped open in surprise. "I'm sorry, Yami. I can tell that she hurt you. I know that you loved her."

Yami placed his arms around her waist slowly. They sat on her bed in silence for a moment.

"I promise that I won't ever leave you, Yami." She whispered.

"Anzu…"

"I promise, Yami." She repeated. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

He captured her lips then. Anzu was startled at how passionately he kissed her. She was no longer a fragile piece of glass. She was a card in his skilled hands. Her hands went up to the back of his neck to hold him closer.

Yami knew that, at that moment, Anzu was telling the truth. She thought that she would not in the end choose someone else, but he knew differently. The past would repeat itself. He knew it. One of them would choose someone else.

**X**

Marik took his anger on out one of his mind slaves. He had been so close to finally defeating the Pharaoh. That damn girl.

An idea struck him and he smirked. The girl was important to the Pharaoh. He would continue to use her against him. He would turn her against him during the fool Kaiba's Battle City Tournament.

**X**

**Skip Forward to Season 5**

Yami gazed out at the ocean before him. They were all sailing towards where he and Yuugi would face ach other in the Ceremonial Duel. He thought back to everything that had brought him to this point and could not hold back his dark chuckle.

He thought of that Halloween night, nearly two years ago. He had been right. One of them would choose someone else. Only, it had been him. His grip on the railing tightened until his knuckles turned white.

He hated himself. He was going to leave Anzu behind. Like Teana had done to him all those centuries ago.

His pulled from his self-loathing by soft footsteps. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Anzu." He declared.

The girl –young woman, really- leaned on the railing next to him. "Atem." She replied.

He didn't speak.

"Why aren't you inside? You should be enjoying the time you have left with your friends." She asked gently.

He finally turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Anzu."

She raised a brow. "For what?"

"I'm leaving you. I did not wish to hurt you and yet I am."

Anzu moved closer to him. "You're thinking about that night, aren't you?"

He nodded before placing an arm around her waist.

"I knew what I was getting into at the beginning, Yami. I mean, we all knew that you didn't really belong in this time. And, we'll see each other again one day. Either in the After Life or another lifetime. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll be a doctor and you'll be a motorbike riding duelist."

Yami snorted at how ridiculous that sounded before becoming serious again. "I want you to know how much I care for you, Anzu. If there was a way for me to stay, I would."

She nodded against his chest. "I know, Atem." She looked up at him, smiling. "I never told you something that night."

"What?" Yami asked, leaning closer to his one true love.

She smiled against his lips. "Happy Halloween."

Yami chuckled and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p>I know that Yami and Anzu are not in anyway related to Yusei or Aki. I just thought that would be a cute line. Happy early Halloween everyone! Review please!<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


End file.
